fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber Wars II/Extra Quest
Goddess Scriptures *Node depends on your latest story location. I= NO BATTLE |-| II= NO BATTLE |-| III= NO BATTLE |-| IV= NO BATTLE |-| V= NO BATTLE |-| VI= NO BATTLE Bounties Cosmic Rice Balls= }} 142,441 HP 208,183 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Cosmic Rice Balls's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and reduces charge from 4 to 3 when attacked by BUSTER card) * : gains self Attack Damage Up turns, Unremovable, and heal all allies by 1,000 HP }} |-| Skullkeeper= }} 155,648 HP 212,992 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Skullkeeper's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and increases charge from 4 to 5 when attacked by ARTS card) * : gains self Curse Damage Up turns, Unremovable and fully charges NP. }} |-| Saint Martha= }} 90,000 HP 123,750 HP 166,500 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Absolute Justice Saint Martha's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class when attacked by QUICK card) * : gains Attack Damage Up & Critical Chance Up Unremovable * : gains Attack Damage Up & Critical Chance Up Unremovable }} |-| Caesar Origin= 193,086 HP 257,448 HP |dropicons = }} * : Fully charges his NP & reduce party's critical stars by 10 & reduce party's NP gauge by 100% }} |-| Twin Pirates= 530,442 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Cosmic Phantom Thieves Twin Pirates' class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and increases charge from 4 to 5 when attacked by BUSTER card) * Guts Unremovable (Revive 3 times with 1 HP) * : Charges her NP gauge to MAX when guts is triggered. }} |-| Cos-Tamamo= }} 541,128 HP |dropicons = }} * Unremovable: When this unit is attacked, chance to inflict Curse status upon the target who attacks this unit, then, this unit gains Attack Damage Up * Saber Badge: Changes Cutest Good Wife Cos-Tamamo's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and increases charge from 4 to 5 when attacked by QUICK card) }} |-| Ms. Paopei= , }} 205,904 HP 278,576 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Ms. Paopei's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class when attacked by ARTS card) * : Ms. Paopei gains NP Damage Up & Defence Up turns, Unremovable and Charges her NP gauge to MAX after the start of each turn. }} |-| Abi-chan= , }} 211,266 HP 293,425 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Mischievous Abi-chan's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and increases charge from 4 to 5 when a Defensive Debuff is cast on her) * : Debuff all front-line party members with Defence Down turns & Atack Down turns & Grants delayed debuff (chance to stun) time, 1 turn }} |-| Poison Chef= }} 552,768 HP |dropicons = }} * Saber Badge: Changes Poison Culinary Master's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and reduces charge from 4 to 3 when a Offensive Debuff is cast on her) *'Space Poison Master': Debuff all front-line party members with Poison turns }} |-| Lonely Okita= }} 228,855 HP 301,125 HP |dropicons = }} * '''Saber Badge': Changes Lonely Okita's class to Saber. (Reverts to original class and reduces charge from 4 to 3 when attacked by CRITICAL ATTACK) * : Gains Critical Damage Up & Critical Chance Up turns, Unremovable }} Special Bounties Space Cat= }} 229,160 HP 332,282 HP |dropicons = }} * : All party members gains Curse for 666 turns that deals 666 damage each turn. Removable }} |-| King Eli-chan= }} 378,330 HP 629,550 HP |en12 = Two; Lvl 90 373,140 HP 620,900 HP |en13 = One; Lvl 90 393,780 HP 655,800 HP |dropicons = }} *Three ** : When HP reaches 0, grants fire spread Burn Damage Up to all enemies ** : Grants all party members Burn turns & fire spread Burn Damage Up turns, 3 stacks **'When Defeated': Grants one Ally Delayed Buff (Revives after 5 turns) Unremovable *Two ** : When received an attack grants Burn to that particular servant. ** : All allies gains Invinciblity turn & Defence Up turns, Unremovable **'When Defeated': Grants one Ally Delayed Buff (Revives after 5 turns) Unremovable *One ** : Inflict Burn on Normal Attack. ** : Grants all party members Confusion (Chance to Seal Skill ) turns & NP Seal turn **'When Defeated': Grants one Ally '''Delayed Buff (Revives after 5 turns)' Unremovable }} |-| Space Toshizō= }} 271,700 HP 369,512 HP |dropicons = }} * : gains Evasion with probability turns, Unremovable }} |-| Demi Fett= }} 21,429 HP |en12 = Demi Fett; Lvl 80 220,500 HP 281,750 HP |en13 = Hornet A; Lvl 45 20,970 HP |en14 = Hornet C; Lvl 47 21,887 HP |en15 = Hornet D; Lvl 49 22,804 HP |en16 = Hornet E; Lvl 50 22,263 HP |en17 = Hornet F; Lvl 52 24,225 HP |en18 = Hornet G; Lvl 53 24,684 HP |en19 = Hornet H; Lvl 54 25,142 HP |dropicons = }} * : gains Ignore Evasion turns and Fully charges his NP. *Hornet When defeated, increases all allies NP damage attack }} Category:Event